


Stolen Youth

by Randomhumanbeing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhumanbeing/pseuds/Randomhumanbeing
Summary: Glimmer's been holed up in her room for weeks ever since Angella died. Frosta knows what it's like for a parent to be with you one day and gone the next and decides to talk to her. THIS IS A PLATONIC FIC. THE & MEANS PLATONIC RELATIONSHIP.
Relationships: Frosta & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Stolen Youth

Frosta hesitated, her hand in a half-fist. She knew despite them being friends she wasn't Glimmer's best friend, and Adora told her that Glimmer probably needed space. But she was never good at following orders and Glimmer had been crying in her room for hours!

It was now or never time, she knocked on the door. 

A muffled voice said, "Go away, Bow."

Frosta shook her head, even though Glimmer wouldn't see it. Why did she do it? Was it habitual? She slapped her cheeks, focus! "It's not Bow, it's me. Can I come in?"

Glimmer made a loud, growly noise from the back of her throat and Frosta added, "I promise I won't be too loud or agressive or anything, I just wanna talk with you."

"You don't have to come into my room for that."

Frosta took a few steps back from the door so Glimmer wouldn't hear her irritated groan. Was this even going to be worth it? If Glimmer didn't even want to see her how much could she do? She still had to try though, Glimmer was her first friend- her best friend really, and if she could make her feel a bit better than she'd be happy.

She moved back towards the door. "I-" God was she really going to do this? She never really talked about this before... "I know how this all feels, your mom just died and now you're getting this HUGE responsibility on your hand. And you don't feel ready for it, literally yesturday you were a princess, and in a few weeks." 

"I didn't even get a chace to say I'm sorry." Glimmer's words were barely above a whisper, a quiet, broken sound so far from the proud boisterous tone Frosta was used to. "I- the last thing I said to her was blaming her for dad's death." He voice cracked and she slammed her fist on the ground, "What's wrong with me? Why did I say that? Because I wanted to do what I wanted? It all feels so stupid now. I was so selfish and spoiled and now I can't even make it up to her." She sniffled, "Because she's gone."

Frosta pressed a hand against the door, "I'm sorry." What else was she going to say. Her last words to her father were, 'Please let me ride the polar-beast.' And her last words to her mother were, 'Kick those bad guy butts!' Though now... Thinking about it she wished she were older so she could understand what was going on, understand that sometimes when people are kicking the bad guy's butts...

They don't come back for the victory dinner.

You wait, and wait but they never come back. And suddenly you're being crowned queen and you become the representitive for your people. You have to be stoic like your mother and strong like your father because they're not there to be that anymore. 

"So many things get just, left unsaid." She said quietly, "I remember... This is kind of silly and I know now's not the time for silly but. Try talking to a picture or hologram or mural of her. Sometimes, it feels like they can hear me through it."

She heard Glimmer take a deep breath, "It's not just that. There's so much- the Horde is only growing more powerful and I-I always think I know what I'm doing but than things actually happen and- I don't know if I'm actually cut out for this being queen thing."

Frosta looked at the ground, "Are we ever really ready for that kind of thing? I think you're going to make a great queen. You're brave, and strong and one of the kindest people you know. And hey," she gave a small smile, "If you fall along the way or mess up, you have friends to catch you."

The lock of the door clicked and Frosta looked up just in time to feel the gentle hug of the older girl. 

"Thank you." She whispered under her breath. And for a while they stayed like that, it felt so much easier to think about everything when they both knew they had people to lean on. Frosta was the first one to let go, she wiped away what few tears she'd allowed herself to shed and gave a wide grin.

"They Horde's going to pay for all the people they've taken, and everyone will know the names of Frosta and her sidekick Glimmer!"

Glimmer laughed and ruffled her hair, "I'm not your sidekick. Go run to the dinning hall. It's around dinner time."

Frosta was about to protest and insist that she wasn't hungry to stay with Glimmer just a bit longer when her stomach gave a loud grumble. She looked up at her, "Please join us this time." 

Glimmer looked at the ground, Frosta could practically see the thoughts racing through her head, "I'll think about it."

Frosta nodded, satisfied with the answer as Glimmer closed the door and went back into her room, but her meddling side couldn't help but wait just a few more seconds before running off.

"Hey mom, wow it's weird talking to a picture of you like this but... I miss you. A lot. Every second of every day."


End file.
